¿Hermione embarazada?
by Hermy25
Summary: en este fic hay un romance entre... y hermione, ¿saldrá embarazada?


Mi dirección es: castrotierrahotmail.com añadirme y decidme qué os parece mi historia  
  
¿Hermione embarazada?  
  
1 – La alegría de Harry.  
  
Harry se despertó por la mañana con la voz de tía Petunia diciendo:  
  
- ¡Harry, a desayunar!  
  
Harry se levantó y se dio cuenta de que ya podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts porque tenía 17 años. Lo primero que hizo fue coger su varita y abrir la puerta de la alacena para sacar sus libros de texto. Dudley lo vio y dijo:  
  
¡¡¡ MAMÁ, HARRY ESTA HACIENDO COSAS CON SU VARITA!!! Tía Petunia salió corriendo de la cocina y Harry dijo: - Tengo permitido hacer magia fuera del colegio porque tengo 17 años. Tía Petunia dijo: - Dudders, cariño, vete a la cocina a desayunar. Dudley entró y tía petunia dijo: Feliz cumpleaños. ¿¿QUÉ??- Harry no se lo podía creer su tía felicitándole por su cumpleaños. Que feliz cumpleaños. - Repitió ella. Gra... gracias. - Dijo Harry. Toma la propina. Harry no se lo creía ¿desde cuando se portaba así su tía con él? Era cierto que Moody y los demás les dijeron que se portaran bien con el pero de ahí a esto... Entra a desayunar que luego saldremos y tú te quedarás y podrás hacer lo que quieras. Bien. - Dijo Harry. Después de desayunar, Harry, fue a su habitación a escribirles a sus amigos sobre lo ocurrido. Cuando llegó se encontró con 7 lechuzas amontonadas en su cama. Conocía a cuatro de ellas. Una era la de Hermione, Zúlizar, otra la de Ron, Pig, otra la del colegio y la otra de Hagrid. Cogió primero la de Hermione:  
  
Querido Harry: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien. Espero que nos veamos pronto. Y si no nos veremos en el expreso de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo está Sirius, ya se ha recuperado de estar tanto tiempo detrás del velo? Espero que sí.  
  
Un beso de:  
  
Hermione  
  
El regalo de Hermione era una tarta y un juego de snaps explosivos.  
  
Luego cogió la carta de Ron. Le mandó un libro sobre quidich. Hagrid le regaló un gusarajo. La del colegio era una carta recordándole que el 1 de septiembre comenzaban las clases y la otra era la lista de los libros que tenía que comprar. Cogió la siguiente lechuza, era de Sirius. Le decía que ya se había recuperado de estar tanto tiempo detrás del velo y le regalaba una tarta. Las otras dos eran de Fred, George y Ginny. Ginny le regalaba un juego de ajedrez mágico y los gemelos le regalaban artículos de broma.  
  
Los días siguientes se pasaron volando y Harry decidió ir a visitar a Hermione y quedarse allí las dos semanas que quedaban de vacaciones.  
  
Me voy. – Dijo Harry. No nos habías dicho nada. – Dijo tío Vernon. No tengo porqué deciros nada. Todavía no es tiempo de que se terminen las vacaciones. - Dijo tía Petunia. Ya pero me voy a casa de una amiga. – Contestó Harry. Deacuerdo vete, pero ten cuidado. – Le permitió tía Petunia. ¿¿QUÉ?? El chico no irá y ¿porqué te preocupas tanto por él? El chico sí va, recuerda, que si le tratamos mal tendremos problemas con esos magos. – Dijo tía Petunia. Es cierto vete. – Admitió tío Vernon. Adiós. – Dijo Harry.  
  
2 – La confesión de Hermione.  
  
Harry subió corriendo a su habitación para recoger sus cosas. Cuando estuvieron todas dentro se puso la capa invisible y salió volando en su Saeta a casa de Hermione. Cuando llegó golpeó la ventana y Hermione le abrió asustada.  
  
¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Te has vuelto a escapar de casa de tus tíos? ¡No, que va! Me han dejado venir a verte, si me dejan tus padres, ¿me puedo quedar las dos semanas que quedan? ¡Claro, claro! A mis padres no les importa. Pasa Harry se lo voy a decir a mis padres, ahora vengo. Vale, voy a ir deshaciendo el equipaje.  
  
Cuando Hermione volvió le dijo a Harry que llevase sus cosas a una habitación que le preparó la madre de Hermione. Harry deshizo su maleta y fue a cenar. La madre de Hermione cocinaba muy bien. Después de cenar los padres de Hermione se fueron a una boda y se tenían que quedar a dormir en casa de la prima de la madre de Hermione. Harry llegó a su cuarto y se puso el pijama pero cuando se disponía a acostarse Hermione entró muy blanca y preocupada en su cuarto.  
  
Hermione ¿qué pasa? Bueno... esque... te tengo que decir una cosa que no puedo esconder durante más tiempo. ¿Qué pasa Hermione? Me estas empezando a preocupar. No es nada grave pero te lo tengo que decir. Siéntate. – Le ofreció Harry.  
  
Hermione se sentó junto a Harry y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Harry tú... bueno tu... ¡me gustas mucho! ¿¿Qué?? ¿Pero a ti no te gustaba Ron? No, eso quise hacerte creer para que no lo supieras. En primero pensé que era solo que me caías muy bien pero en segundo... me di cuenta de todo. Bueno Hermione esque... – Empezó a decir Harry. Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me digas que yo a ti no te gusto porque yo solo venia a confesarte eso. Déjame terminar. La verdad esque tu también me gustas desde segundo. – Dijo Harry. ¿De verdad? – Dijo Hermione sonrojándose. Sí. – Se sinceró Harry. No lo sabía.  
  
Harry puso sus manos en la cintura de Hermione y le dio un beso apasionado y luego le susurró al oído: Te amo. – Hermione puso sus manos en el cuello de Harry y le dijo: Eres el mejor chico que he conocido en mi vida. – Y dicho esto ella se tumbó sobre Harry en la cama. En menos de cinco minutos los dos estaban sin ropa, mientras Harry susurraba cosas al oído de Hermione mientras ella gemía de placer, poco a poco fueron parando y porfin se separaron y se quedaron dormidos al instante. La madre de Hermione había caído enferma esa noche y por la mañana volvieron. Hermione se vistió y se fue a su cuarto a toda prisa mientras su padre acompañaba a su madre al dormitorio. Durante todo el día Hermione y Harry se miraban muy a menudo hasta que el padre de Hermione dijo: ¿Os pasa algo? Nada. – Dijo Hermione. ¿Seguro? – Dijo el padre de Hermione. Sí. – Mintió Hermione y miro a Harry con una sonrisita. El día antes de ir a Hogwarts en el callejón Diagón consiguieron estar a solas y Harry dijo: Hermione, tengo algo que decirte. ¿Qué es, mi vida? Que tú me dijiste que me hiciste creer que te gustaba Ron ¿no? Sí. Pues esque tú a él si que le gustabas en realidad. ¿¿QUÉ?? ¡¡Pero si nos pasábamos todo el día discutiendo!! Ya pero eso era porque él no quería que tú supieras que le gustabas. Bueno. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? ¿No lo pillas todavía? Tú y yo estamos saliendo y si Ron se entera le dolerá mucho, es mi amigo y no quiero que sufra. Y qué quieres que hagamos. ¿Que dejemos de salir? ¡NO! Eso nunca, lo que quiero esque lo ocultemos por un tiempo mientras observemos si le dejaste de gustar y cuando ya no le gustes se lo decimos ¿vale? Vale.  
  
3 – La sorpresa de Ron.  
  
Justo en ese momento se encontraron a Ron.  
  
¡Hola Harry, hola Hermione! ¡Hola Ron! – Dijeron ellos a la vez. ¿Habéis comprado ya las cosas? Sí. – Dijo Harry. ¿Dónde estabas, Harry? Fuimos a buscarte con los polvos Flu a casa de tus tíos. Estaba en casa de Hermione porque no los aguantaba más. – Mintió Harry. Hermione ¿me puedes comprar un tintero y una pluma? – Dijo Harry. Claro. – Y se fue. Ron. Tengo que hablar contigo. ¿De qué? De Hermione. ¿Te sigue gustando? No, desde sexto ya no me gusta.  
  
Al rato llegó Hermione y le entregó a Harry la pluma y el tintero.  
  
Hermione, me ha dicho que ya no. – Dijo Harry dejando a Ron confuso. ¡Qué bien! ¿Se lo decimos? Yo creo que ya debe, porque si tardamos más se enfadará. Es cierto. ¿QUERIS DECIDME DE UNA VEZ DE QUE HABLAIS? Sí. – Dijo Harry. Díselo tú que fuiste tú la que empezaste. ¡Tú eres su mejor amigo! Vale se lo diré yo. – Aceptó Harry. Ron que... bueno que... que Hermione y yo estamos saliendo juntos.  
  
Ron se quedó con la boca abierta.  
  
¿¿QUÉ?? Eso. que Hermione y yo somos pareja. ¿Por eso me preguntaste si me seguía gustando? Sí, pensé que si te seguía gustando que te dolería que te lo dijésemos. Ah, vale gracias por decírmelo. De nada. –Dijo Harry. ¿Nos vamos? – Dijo Hermione. Sí, porque llegamos tarde. – Contestó Harry. Ron. ¿Te quieres quedar en mi casa a comer? Espera que les pregunto a mis padres.  
  
Al rato volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Me dejan ir! ¡Qué bien! – Dijo Hermione. Hermione, voy a ayudar a Ron con sus cosas. Vale. Hasta ahora Hermione. – Se despidió Ron. Adiós. Voy a decirle a mi madre que ponga más platos cuando lleguemos.  
  
Cuando estaban en casa de Hermione recogieron sus cosas del colegio y fueron a comer. Después de comer el padre de Ron se apareció en la cocina de los padres de Hermione y le dio a Ron su baúl del colegio y le dijo que había surgido una cosa y tenían que ir él y su mujer al cuartel general de la Orden, y que se tendría que quedar en casa de los padres de Hermione a dormir.  
  
4 – Se corre la voz.  
  
Al día siguiente ultimaron su equipaje, desayunaron y se fueron a la estación de King's Cross. Los padres de Hermione cruzaron la barrera del andén 9 ¾ luego Harry y Hermione y por último Ron. Metieron sus cosas en el tren para coger sitio y luego salieron al andén para despedirse de los padres de Hermione. Cuando el tren partió y los padres de Hermione desaparecieron los tres suspiraron y se fueron a su compartimento. Harry estaba dando de comer a Hedwig mientras Ron y Hermione jugaban al ajedrez mágico. Cuando Harry terminó le dijo a Hermione:  
  
¿Hay noticias de Voldemort? ¿Quieres dejar de decir ese nombre? – Dijo Ron con un estremecimiento. "El Profeta" sólo dice que hay muertes extrañas pero no admite que sea Voldemort quien las produzca. – Dijo Hermione sin hacer caso de Ron que se estremeció de nuevo. No sé por qué siguen diciendo que Voldemort no ha regresado si el ministro ya declaró que lo vio. Yo tampoco Harry, yo tampoco. – Dijo Hermione preocupada.  
  
En ese momento apareció Draco Malfoy por la puerta el compartimento con Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
Vaya, vaya pero si son Potty, Weasley y la Sangre Sucia. ¡NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE LLAMES ASI A HERMIONE! – Gritó Harry. ¡Harry no! – Dijo Hermione. ¿Qué es tu novia, Potty? Sí. – Dijo Harry y se avanzó sobre Malfoy. ¡NOOOO! – Gritó Hermione, pero Harry ya le había pegado un puñetazo a Malfoy.  
  
Ron se había unido a la pelea y Hermione los paró.  
  
¡Petríficus totalus! – Exclamó Hermione.  
  
A todos se les pegaron manos y pies al cuerpo. Hermione llevó a Malfoy, a Crabbe y a Goyle a su compartimento y los despetrificó. Luego, volvió a su compartimento y despetrificó a Harry y a Ron.  
  
¡Jo! Hermione la pelea estaba muy interesante. – Protestó Ron. No es hora de pelear, Ron. Y Harry si puede porque es tu novio ¿no? Harry me estaba defendiendo y yo no le dije que empezara. Poneos las túnicas que estamos llegando.  
  
Cuando bajaron del tren oyeron la voz familiar de Hagrid: ¡Los de primer año por favor! Ron le dio la bienvenida a casa a Harry. Por el camino se acercaba gente. Hermione, ¿es cierto que estas con Harry? Sí.  
  
En el Gran Comedor Dumbledore dio la bienvenida a todos y después del banquete Harry y Hermione cogieron la capa invisible y salieron fuera para escapar de las preguntas de los Gryffindor.  
  
¿Crees que habrá sido Malfoy quien corrió la voz de lo nuestro? No lo sé pero como te vuelva a llamar Sangre Sucia... Malfoy no sabe lo que dice porque su padre es un mortífago y sabe que Voldemort es de sangre mestiza y a Malfoy no se le ocurre llamárselo ¿no? Tienes razón.  
  
Se pasaron hasta las tres de la mañana hablando. Luego se fueron al castillo, se dieron un beso y luego se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Al subir todos estaban despiertos, Seamus y Dean le preguntaron: ¿Es cierto que estás saliendo con Hermione? Sí, dejadme dormir tengo sueño.  
  
5 – La duda de Hermione.  
  
A las pocas semanas de clase Hermione salía de ellas al baño muy a menudo y Harry preguntó: Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? Nada. Algo te pasa. Vale venir. Harry ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de que esté embarazada? ¡PERO SI TOMAMOS PRECAUCIONES! – Dijo Harry llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Más bajo Harry que nos van a oír. ¿Pero cuándo lo hicisteis? En vacaciones. – Dijo Hermione. ¿Y qué hacemos, vamos a la señora Pomfrey? No, porque si lo estoy lo sabrá todo el colegio. La única forma que sé es pedirle a mi madre un test. Pero dile que es para una amiga. Vale.  
  
Hermione cogió un pergamino y una pluma y escribió.  
  
Hola mamá: Soy Hermione y tengo una amiga que no es muggle y no sabe cómo hacer para saber si está embarazada o no ¿me podrías mandar un test para dárselo? Aquí va todo muy bien. Besos de:  
  
Hermione.  
  
Luego ató la carta a la pata de Zúlizar y la echó a volar. Al día siguiente Zúlizar había vuelto y Hermione se fue al baño a ver si estaba o no embarazada.  
  
6 – La respuesta.  
  
Cuando Hermione volvió al Gran Comedor, venía como si nada, sospechosamente normal. Se acercó a Harry y le susurró al oído para que sólo él lo oyera.  
  
Vamos a ser padres. ¿¡QUÉ!? – Dijo Harry a quien se le había caído el tenedor haciendo mucho ruido. No tan alto Harry. ¿CÓMO QUE NO TAN ALTO? ¡ESTO ES MUY GRAVE! Vámonos a la Sala Común y hablamos. Vale. ¿Ron, vienes? Sí.  
  
Y los tres se fueron, pero al salir se encontraron al profesor Snape:  
  
¿Qué hacéis aquí? Vamos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. – Dijo Harry. Deberíais estar comiendo. No tenemos apetito. – Dijo Harry en tono frío. Agarró a Hermione por la túnica y se fueron. Una vez en la Sala Común Harry dijo:  
  
Ya ha pasado más de un mes después de hacerlo. ¿Has tenido retraso? Sí, y suelo ser como un reloj. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Hermione creo que se lo tendrías que decir a tu madre ¿no crees? Sí, es cierto.  
  
Hermione cogió una pluma y pergamino y escribió:  
  
Querida mamá: El test era para mí pero no te quería preocupar me lo he hecho y ha dado positivo. No te lo tomes a mal pero vas a ser abuela. Contesta diciéndome qué te parece ¿vale? Besos de:  
Hermione  
  
Hermione, no creo que estemos preparados para ser padres. Lo hecho, hecho está, Harry. Pero empezaste tú. ¿Quién siguió? Yo. Pues eso, esto es de los dos. Otra posibilidad sería abortar, pero no somos nadie para impedir la vida. Vale, seguiremos adelante. ¿Hermione, quieres que se entere la gente? – Dijo Ron. No. Pues... no sé cómo vas a esconder la barriga, tu sabes. ¡Es verdad! Deberíamos ir a Dumbledore. – Apuntó Harry. Sí, vamos. Yo me quedo, esos son temas vuestros. – Dijo Ron. No, tú vienes. – Dijo Harry. Vale. Todavía estarán en el Gran Comedor, vamos a decirle a Mcgonagall que queremos ver a Dumbledore después de la cena. – Dijo Hermione.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la mesa de profesores Mcgonagall no estaba y tuvieron que hablar con Dumbledore directamente.  
  
Eh... ¿profesor Dumbledore? ¿Sí, señorita Granger? ¿Podemos hablar con usted después de la cena? ¿Es urgente? Ya lo creo. – Contestó Harry. Bueno pues entonces vamos ahora que mañana serán las pruebas de quidich y tenéis que descansar. Es cierto, ¡ ya no me acordaba! – Dijo Harry. Cerveza de mantequilla. – Dijo Dumbledore y la gárgola que daba al despacho del director se abrió. – Pasar y contadme lo que pasa, se os ve preocupados. Esque estoy embarazada. ¿Quién es el padre? – Dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente. Yo. – Dijo Harry. Enhorabuena. – Dijo Dumbledore. Gracias. – Dijeron ellos. ¿Y qué queréis de mí? Consejo. – Dijo Hermione. ¿Sobre qué? Sobre mi embarazo, si lo debo tener o no y esas cosas. Eso es decisión tuya, pero lo comentaré con los profesores para que te dejen salir al baño cuando lo necesites y demás cosas ¿vale? Sí, ¿pero lo puede mantener en secreto a los alumnos? Sí, como quieras, eres tú quién debe decidir. - ¿Y tú, que quieres Ron? Nada, sólo los acompañaba porque me lo pidieron. Bien ¿nada más? Bueno pues ahora Harry te diré que como la antigua capitana del equipo de quidich ya no está en Hogwarts tú serás el nuevo capitán. ¡Eso es fantástico Harry! – Dijeron Ron y Hermione, que lo abrazaron. Bueno, dicho esto, se pueden ir a descansar. – Dijo Dumbledore. Hasta mañana. – Dijeron los tres, y se fueron.  
  
Harry no durmió esa noche y al día siguiente se levantó pronto, se vistió cogió su Saeta y bajó para sacarle brillo y luego a volar con ella. Cuando bajó a la Sala Común se encontró con Hermione. - Mi madre me ha contestado y me ha dicho que ya soy mayor para tomar mis decisiones. – Dijo Hermione. - ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? No, ¿llevas toda la noche aquí? Sí. Pues sube a descansar que te hace falta. No puedo. – Dijo ella y se echó a llorar. ¿Qué te pasa? Malfoy. ¿Te ha hecho algo? No, pero lo hará. ¿Qué quieres decir? Que sabe lo nuestro, y cuando se note mi embarazo se lo contará a todo el colegio. Pero si aunque no se lo cuente a nadie se te va a notar. Digo que dirá quién es el padre y tú ya tienes bastantes preocupaciones. Hermione, no te preocupes por mí tu come, descansa y cuídate para que tengamos el bebé más lindo de todos ¿vale? Sí. – Dijo Hermione sonriendo. Voy a sacarle brillo a la escoba, ¿vale? Vale. Al poco rato de empezar bajó Ron.  
  
¿Qué haces? Sacarle brillo a la Saeta, luego saldré a volar un rato ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Como quieras, yo ya he terminado. Mejor me quedo aquí. – Dijo Ron y señaló a la preocupada Hermione con la cabeza. Sí, vale. – Asintió Harry.  
  
Al dirigirse hacia el estadio se encontró con Hagrid:  
  
Hola Harry. ¡Ah! Hola Hagrid. – Dijo Harry distraído. Enhorabuena. ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Gracias. ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? Nada, es sólo que estoy preocupado por Hermione. Ah, Bueno pues te dejo solo para que pienses sobre lo que quieres hacer Gracias Hagrid, pasaré luego a verte. Bien.  
  
Harry se fue al estadio, montó en su escoba y dio una fuerte patada en el suelo. Al elevarse sintió que sus preocupaciones se quedaban en el suelo, mientras Harry hacía volteretas, giros, descensos empicados y más cosas, no se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba en el estadio con su Nimbus 2001. Se acercó a Harry volando y le gritó:  
  
¿Qué tal con la Sangre Sucia, cara cortada? A Hermione no le gustará que me pelee. – Pensó Harry. – Debo hacer lo imposible por no pelear. ¿Qué te pasa Potty, estás pensando en la Sangre Sucia? ¡VOLDEMORT TAMBIÉN ES UN SANGRE SUCIA Y NO SE LO LLAMAS! Porque no lo es. Sí, su padre es muggle. Mientes. Como quieras. Malfoy se abalanzó sobre Harry saltando de su escoba y Harry aceleró. Malfoy cayó al suelo antes de agarrarse a Harry. Harry no se preocupó porque estaban a dos metros del suelo. Me las pagarás. – Dijo Malfoy. – Algún día le puede pasar algo a tu querida novia. Harry bajó de su escoba y se tiró sobre Malfoy. ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Hermione! ¡Ya tiene bastantes problemas sin que tú le provoques más! ¿Qué le pasa cree que va a suspender? No te lo voy a decir porque lo contarías, ¡ah! Y cuando te enteres no le digas a nadie que yo soy el culpable porque te las verás conmigo. ¿De qué hablas? De lo que le pasa a Hermione. Pues sea lo que sea lo voy a contar y lo voy a fastidiar todo. Esto es sólo un adelanto. – Dijo Harry y le dio un puñetazo a Draco rompiéndole la nariz. – Ahora ya no están tus amigotes para defenderte ¿verdad?  
  
Luego Malfoy se fue a la enfermería y Harry a la Sala Común.  
  
Harry, ¡estás sangrando! – Dijo Hermione alarmada. Tranquila, no es mía, es de Malfoy. ¡¡TE HAS VUELTO A PELEAR!! No, sólo le di un adelanto. ¿Cómo?  
  
Harry se lo contó todo y dijo: No me pude aguantar, si te hace algo o hace algo que no queramos le daré 1000 como el que le di hace un rato. Harry, no quiero que te pelees, me fastidia y encima te pueden quitar puntos. ¿Por defender a mi novia? Como se le ocurra acercarse a ti lo mato. No Harry, tengo una idea, nos tomará por chivatos, pero es la única que se me ocurre. Si le decimos a Dumbledore lo que trama Malfoy Dumbledore hablará con Malfoy y aunque le diga como estoy no lo dirá a la demás gente. Tienes razón. – Dijo Harry. – Vamos. Yo no voy. – Dijo Ron. – Me aburro allí sin hacer nada. Vale quédate. – Dijo Harry.  
  
Fueron al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Luego pasaron por la mesa de profesores:  
  
Profesor Dumbledore, ¿podríamos hablar con usted de le que le dije el otro día y un alumno? – Dijo Hermione. Sí, vamos. – Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
Cuando estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor, mucha gente los miraba y señalaba murmurando cosas. Malfoy se reía con sus amigotes pensando que les iban a castigar. Al llegar al despacho Hermione pidió ir al baño y Dumbledore le dijo donde estaba.  
  
Harry, mientras Hermione vuelve dime qué es lo que pasa. Hoy por la mañana me levanté pronto porque no podía dormir, cogí mi escoba y salí a volar un rato. Malfoy llegó al estadio voló hasta donde estaba yo y me dijo: "¿qué tal con la Sangre Sucia, cara cortada"? Yo le dije que Voldemort también es un Sangre Sucia y se lanzó hacia mí, yo aceleré y cayó al suelo y luego me dijo: "algún día le puede pasar algo tu querida novia". Yo me abalancé sobre él y le dije que no la tocara que ya tenía bastantes problemas, y dijo que cuando se enterara de qué era que lo iba a contar y que iba a hacer todo lo posible por fastidiarlo. Yo le dije: "esto es sólo un adelanto" y le rompí la nariz de un puñetazo. No debiste pegarle. Lo sé pero él lleva insultándonos y haciéndonos la vida imposible desde que nos conocimos, y no me pude aguantar. Hermione llegó en ese momento. Harry me lo ha contado todo, cuando vayáis al Gran Comedor decidle al señor Malfoy que venga y dejad la gárgola abierta para que pueda pasar. Vale. – Dijeron ellos. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor todavía estaba allí Malfoy. El director nos ha dicho que te digamos que vallas a su despacho. – Dijo Harry. Es mentira. Como quieras pero venimos de allí y nos ha dicho que vallas. Vale. Crabbe, Goyle, quedaos aquí, ahora vengo.  
  
Harry y Hermione se fueron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y se lo contaron todo a Ron.  
  
Habría dado cualquier cosa por haber podido grabar la cara de Malfoy cuando le dijisteis que Dumbledore quería verlo. Bueno, podríamos ir y decirle a los demás del equipo de quidich que vayan al campo para las pruebas. – Dijo Harry. Sí, me vendrá bien tomar un poco de aire fresco. – Dijo Hermione. Ron ven. – Dijo Harry. Vale. Voy a por mi escoba. Te esperamos. – Dijo Hermione.  
  
7 – La confesión de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Cuando bajaron se encontraron con Malfoy.  
  
Ya lo sé todo. – Dijo Draco en tono burlón. ¿Vas a decir algo? – Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione que estaba blanca. Puede. Ni se te ocurra, o te daré 1000 como el de ésta mañana. – Dijo Harry. adelantándose hacia Malfoy. Harry no. – Le previno Hermione. Menos mal que tu novia Sangre Su... Termina la frase y eres hombre muerto. – Lo amenazó Harry. Mira como tiemblo. Eres un tapón, no tienes fuerza y tu novia estando como está no puede pegarme como la otra vez. – Dijo Draco. Ella puede que no, pero yo soy más alto y más fuerte que tú. – Dijo Ron. Ya ves. Somos dos contra uno. Repito. ¿Vas a decir algo? – Dijo Harry. No, pero no lo hago por vosotros sino porque me lo dijo Dumbledore. Más te vale, porque si se te ocurre decir que Harry es el padre no sólo les dejaré que te den una paliza sino que también me meteré yo. Vale, no diré nada si me hacéis un favor. No estás en condiciones de pedir favores. – Dijo Ron. Te escuchamos. – Dijo Hermione. Gracias, no diré nada si le dais a Ginny esta nota y sin decirle que soy yo quién se la mandó ¿vale? Dádsela después de las pruebas de quidich. – Dijo Malfoy. Vale, trae. – Dijo Hermione – Pero como digas algo... Adiós. – Dijo Malfoy. ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? – Dijo Ron. ¿Leemos la nota? – Dijo Hermione. Eso. Eso. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisita malévola.  
  
Querida Ginny:  
  
Soy un admirador tuyo. Me tienes loco por tus huesos. Desearía sentir mis labios en los tuyos, sentirme querido por ti, amarte, besarte y quererte como nunca te han querido otros chicos, abrazarte, protegerte. Si quieres saber quién soy dirígete al baño de las chicas después de las pruebas de quidich.  
  
Besos de:  
??????? ¿Y esto es de Malfoy? – Dijo Hermione. Parece que sí, es su letra. – Dijo Harry. Nosotros nos vamos a las pruebas dale esto a Ginny y dile que vas al campo, pero síguela a distancia por si es una trampa. – Dijo Hermione y le dio la nota a Ron. Sí, y voy ya porque ya, y así le digo que vaya a las pruebas. ¿Crees que será una trampa? – Dijo Ron. No lo sé. – Dijo Harry. – Parecía de verdad pero ya sabéis que es muy bueno en teatro. Sí, bueno me voy a darle esto a Ginny. Vamos yendo porque llegamos tarde.  
  
Ron se fue y Harry y Hermione bajaron al campo, cuando llegaron ya estaba toda la gente allí.  
  
Perdonarme el retraso pero surgió un imprevisto. Necesitamos dos golpeadores y tres cazadores. Prepararos y vamos fuera. En ese momento llegaron Ron y Ginny.  
  
Estamos a punto de empezar, llegáis justo a tiempo. – Dijo Harry. Lo sabemos. – Dijo Ron. Tenemos a siete para cazadores y cinco para golpeadores. – Informó Harry. Vale, Ginny ponte allí, y que sepas que no te tengo enchufe. Vale Ron, pero seguro que me las apañaré para conseguir el puesto.  
  
Harry habló a los participantes diciéndoles que los que se presentaran para cazadores y metieran más de 5 goles de 10 serían elegidos para la final. Ginny lo hizo bastante bien metió 7 de 10 y el que menos metió fue un chico de segundo llamado Tommy Stebans, que metió 2 de 10. Cuatro pasaron a la final, Ginny un chico de 3º llamado Óscar Levan, otro de 2º llamado George Olsson y una de cuarto llamada Ángela Skog En la final Ginny marcó 10 de 10 Óscar 8 de 10 y George 9 de 10.  
  
Los cazadores serán: Ginny Weasley, George Olsson y Óscar Levan. Ahora que vengan los golpeadores. Resultaron ser dos hermanos de 4º llamados Fredrik y Eric Flown. Después de las pruebas Ron Hermione y Harry se fueron detrás de Ginny al castillo. Mejor voy con Ron por si hay mucha gente. – Dijo Harry. Vale pero no te pelees si no empieza ¿vale? Vale, Ron espera, que voy contigo.  
  
Harry y Ron siguieron a Ginny con disimulo. Al llegar al baño Ginny se apoyó en la pared a esperar y al cabo de un rato se acercó a Malfoy que estaba al otro lado de la pared:  
  
¿ Has visto a algún chico por aquí? Sí. ¿Dónde? – Preguntó Ginny. Justo aquí. – Dijo Malfoy y besó a Ginny. ¿Tú eras el admirador? Sí, me gustas mucho, y aunque no me haya portado muy bien contigo ni con tus hermanos te quiero. ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Si te gusto porqué me has tratado tan mal? Para que no se notara, ¿quieres o no? Te daré unos días de plazo, si te portas bien con Harry, Ron, Hermione y no dices nada sobre lo que tú sabes seré tu novia pero sino... Gracias Ginny. Eres una chica maravillosa. Ginny le dio un abrazo a Draco y él se fue. Harry y Ron se fueron corriendo a la Sala Común y esperaron. Cuando ella entró Harry, Ron y Hermione le dijeron:  
  
¿Quién era el admirador? – Dijo Ron. No lo sé, no apareció. –Contestó ella. Ah. – Dijo Hermione. Oye, Ron, ¿quién te dio la nota? No lo sé, llevaba la cara tapada. Bueno, yo creo que te volverá a mandar otra nota si de verdad te quiere. – Dijo Harry. Sí, yo también lo creo. – Dijo Ginny. Y subió a su cuarto. ¡Que a mi hermana no se le ocurra salir con Malfoy, porque como se casen me suicido por tener un cuñado tan bestia! – Dijo Ron. Me estoy aburriendo como una ostra, ¿vamos a ver a Hagrid? – Propuso Ron. Vale, le dije que luego me pasaría, ¡ostras! Pero vamos a comer que llegamos tarde. – Dijo Harry. Después de comer Harry, Ron y Hermione acompañaron a Hagrid hasta su cabaña.  
  
8 – El plan.  
  
Hagrid, ¿Qué tal Grawp? – Preguntó Harry. Bueno. La verdad, esque no está solo. ¿Cómo que no está solo? – Dijo Ron. Esque tiene una compañera y tres hijos. – Dijo Hagrid colorado. ¿¿¿QUÉ??? Cinco gigantes en un bosque ¿¿ESTÁS LOCO?? – Dijo Hermione. Vino ella. Y además los hijos no son tan brutos porque la chica está domesticada y enseña a los hijos mientras Grawp no está. – Explicó Hagrid. Bueno, pero aun así es muy peligroso. – Dijo Harry. Lo sé. Bueno cambiemos de tema, ¿cómo se va a llamar vuestro bebé? Harry y Hermione se miraron incómodos. Hagrid, no sabemos qué es todavía. Ah, pero si es niña qué le vais a poner. No lo sabemos. – Dijo Harry. Vale. ¿Qué te pasa Ron? Te veo preocupado. No quiero tener a Malfoy de cuñado. – Dijo Ron. ¿Qué? – Preguntó Hagrid. Ron se lo contó. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es provocar a Malfoy para que pelee y que Ginny lo vea. – Dijo Harry. Eso y no estaría mal que me pegase a mí, así le puedo dar yo. – Dijo Ron sonriendo. Yo creo que Draco es así porque tiene muchos ejemplos pero por dentro es muy normal. – Comentó Hagrid. Como mañana es domingo podemos seguirlo y ver como se porta. – Dijo Harry. Sí, es buena idea. – Dijo Ron. Estoy de acuerdo con Hagrid, la forma en que le decía que la quería es muy bonita y aunque fuese una trampa no se le hubiera ocurrido porque eso solo sale con amor. – Dijo Hermione. Puede, pero no quiero que sea mi cuñado. – Repitió Ron. ¿Porqué? – Dijo Hagrid. – Es verdad que a veces se porta mal pero hay que perdonar. Bueno, voy a esperar un día y si me gusta su nueva forma de portarse puede salir con Ginny pero sino... – Dijo Ron. Como mañana es domingo podemos seguirlo y ver como se porta. – Dijo Harry. Sí, es buena idea. – Dijo Ron. – Pero es mejor seguirlo hoy y mañana para tener más comportamiento. Vale. ¿Cuándo empezamos? – Dijo Harry. Ya mismo, vamos. – Dijo Ron. Vale, adiós Hagrid. – Dijeron Harry y Hermione. Adiós chicos. – Dijo Hagrid. Luego volvemos. – Dijo Harry. Y luego se fueron a espiar a Malfoy. Míralo, está ahí, con Crabbe y Goyle. – Dijo Harry. Sí, pasemos por allí. – Dijo Ron. Cuando pasaron ante Malfoy se quedaron boquiabiertos: Hola. – Dijo Malfoy. Hola. – Dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione muy sorprendidos. ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó Draco. Bien. – Dijeron ellos. Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. – Dijo Ron. Vale, hasta la próxima. – Dijo Draco. Y Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron. Me gusta su comportamiento. – Dijo Hermione. Y a mí. – Corroboró Harry. A mí también pero sigo sin creer en él porque puede que ahora se porte bien pero luego... – Dijo Ron. ¿Entonces qué hacemos? – Dijo Harry. Provocarle. – Dijo Ron. No me parece buena idea. – Dijo Hermione. Pero es su hermana. Y si él no quiere, pues nada. – Dijo Harry. Ron. ¿Has pensado en Ginny? Puede que ella lo quiera. – Dijo Hermione. La única forma de saberlo es preguntando. – Dijo Ron. Vamos a buscarla. – Dijo Ron. Esperemos a mañana. Ya es tarde. – Dijo Hermione. Sí, vamos a dormir. – Dijo Harry. – Que me hace falta. Y se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente se levantaron, se vistieron y se fueron a desayunar (Hermione cada vez tenía más apetito) y durante al desayuno se acercó Draco Malfoy: ¿Le podéis dar esta carta a Ginny, por favor? – Preguntó el chico. Te dio fuerte con mi hermana ¿no? – Dijo Ron. Sí, es una chica maravillosa. – Dijo Draco. ¿Por qué no se la das tú? – Dijo Ron. Porque no quiero que sus amigas sepan que me gusta. – Dijo Draco. Vale trae. – Dijo Ron. Gracias. Por cierto ¿Qué tal con lo tuyo Hermione? Bien, gracias Draco. Adiós. – Dijo él y se fue. Vamos a leerla. – Dijo Ron.  
  
Querida Ginny: ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy mal porque no te puedo ver ni tocar. Espero que me digas que sí para poder besarte, abrazarte, amarte... Me estoy portando bien como tú dijiste. ¿Podemos quedar algún día en algún sitio? El sábado vamos a Hogsmeade, podemos quedar allí. Besos de:  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Voy a dársela a Ginny. – Dijo Ron. Cuando volvió dijo: Sí que le dio fuerte con mi hermana. – Dijo Ron mirando a su hermana que cuando terminó de leer la carta la abrazó contra su pecho. – ¡Jolín! ¿No le podía gustar otro? Déjala Ron. ¿Qué más te da quién le guste? – Dijo Hermione. Pues por muchas razones: Puede portarse mal cuando le diga que sí. Su padre es un mortífago y no quiero que ande con esa gente. Malfoy no es de fiar. No quiero nada con los Malfoy ¿o acaso te has olvidado de que Lucius fue el que le dio el diario a Ginny y casi muere? Y otra, Malfoy sólo quiere a las chicas por poco tiempo y es mejor que no empiecen porque van a terminar mal. Dicho así tiene mucho sentido. – Dijo Hermione pensativa. ¿Entonces lo impedimos? – Dijo Harry. Sí. Pero no se me ocurre como. Pues a mí sí y además le haremos daño a Malfoy. – Dijo Harry. ¿Qué es? – Dijo Ron impaciente. Le decimos a mucha gente que a Draco le gusta Ginny. Y luego a Draco lo picamos con que Ginny tiene un novio y que él se va a quedar solo para siempre a no ser que se case con Crabbe o Goyle. – Dijo Harry. Y no estaría nada mal que le dijéramos que su padre es un mortífago asqueroso. – Dijo Ron con una sonrisa malévola. Llevo queriendo hacerle una por todo lo que me ha hecho mucho tiempo. – Dijo Harry. Vamos a decirle eso a Ginny. – Dijo Ron y fueron hasta donde estaba Ginny. Ginny. ¿Te gusta Malfoy? – Preguntó Ron sin rodeos. Sí a que es un chico maravilloso, le voy a decir que sí. ¿Y si se porta mal con nosotros le vas a decir que sí? No. Si se porta mal le diré que no. Ah, porque si le dices que sí te mato. Lárgate, Ron. Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron. Al salir Hermione se fue corriendo y Harry y Ron la siguieron. Hermione. ¿Adónde vas? – Dijo Harry. Al baño. – Dijo la chica. Y entró corriendo. No termino de acostumbrarme a esto. – Dijo Harry. Ni yo, Harry. – Dijo Ron cuando Hermione salía. Vamos fuera que me dé un poco de aire fresco. – Dijo Hermione. Eso, y podemos hacer nuestro plan. – Dijo Ron. Fueron a los terrenos de Hogwarts y vieron a Draco Malfoy: Ya es la hora. – Dijo Ron. – Vamos. Hermione tú quédate debajo de ésta halla para que no veas nada. – Dijo Harry. No, yo voy. – Dijo ella. Como quieras. Vamos. – Apremió Ron. Los tres se acercaron a Draco: Malfoy. ¿Sabías que tu padre es un cerdo? – Dijo Ron. No es ningún cerdo. – Dijo Draco. Puede, pero anda con cerdos como Voldemort. – Dijo Ron. Él no es ningún cerdo. – Dijo Draco apretando los puños. Lo único que quieres es hacerle la pelota para que saque a tu padre de Azkaban, si es que no se ha vuelto ya loco. Mi padre no está loco. – Dijo Draco enfadado. Pero si lleva estando loco toda la vida, por eso saliste así tú. – Dijo Ron. En ese momento pasaban unas chicas de Gryffindor. Malfoy, Ginny está en la biblioteca. ¿Porqué no vas y le das un beso? – Dijeron entre carcajadas. ¿Porqué lo habéis dicho? – Dijo Draco. Me apetecía. – Dijo Ron. Malfoy se abalanzó hacia Ron y le dio un puñetazo y Ron otro y se enzarzaron. ¡Draco! – Dijo Ginny entre sollozos. - ¡Nunca pensé que me harías esto! Te voy a decir una cosa Draco Malfoy ¡TE ODIOOOO, EN LOS SLYTHERINS NO SE PUEDE CONFIAR! – Y Ginny se fue corriendo al castillo mientras lloraba. La has cagao Malfoy. – Dijo Ron mientras chocaba la mano con Harry. – Harry, no pensé que esto iba a funcionar. ¿Por qué me hacéis esto? – Dijo Draco llorando. – Yo me porté bien con vosotros, estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ella. Mira Draco, no quiero que salgas con mi hermana porque tu padre es un mortífago que se trata con Voldemort, y no quiero que mi hermana se meta en líos. ¿Entiendes? – Dijo Ron. ¿Crees que a mí me gusta que mi padre sea un mortífago? ¿Crees que me gusta estar en casa oyendo a mi padre decir: Mi Señor quiere esto, Mi Señor quiere lo otro, Mi Señor me sacará de aquí en cuanto tenga tiempo? ¿Sabes lo mal que me sienta que a nadie le caiga bien? ¿Sabes lo que es crecer sin cariño paterno? – Estalló Draco llorando a más no poder y se fue al castillo. No deberíais haberlo hecho y os avisé que se gustaban. – Dijo Hermione enfadada. Vamos a confesarle a Ginny lo que hemos hecho. – Dijo Ron. Vale. – Dijo Harry. Fueron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor: ¿La contraseña? – Dijo la Dama Gorda. Bombones de cucaracha. – Dijo Harry. Cuando entraron, vieron a Ginny que estaba en una silla. Ginny, tenemos algo que... – Empezó a decir Ron. Dejadme sola. – Dijo ella. Ginny verás esque nosotros, mejor dicho, yo provoqué a Draco para que se peleara conmigo. – Confesó Ron. ¿Por qué? – Dijo Ginny. Porque su padre es un mortífago que se trata con Voldemort, cualquier día apareces tú también en Azkaban por andar con esa gente. Ginny, lo hice porque soy tu hermano, te quiero, y no quiero perderte como estuve a punto de hacerlo cuando estabas en la Cámara Secreta. Pero si quieres salir con él te dejo porque he visto que en realidad lo amas. – Dijo Ron. No quiero. – Dijo Ginny. – Aunque tú le provocaras, él no tenía que haber peleado, le dijeses lo que le dijeses. Lo odio y no pienso cambiar mi opinión. Y Ginny se fue al cuarto de las chicas, en cuanto cerró la puerta Harry y Hermione preguntaron a la vez:  
  
¿Desde cuándo dices Voldemort? Desde hoy, he decidido no mostrarle miedo porque a mí no me ha hecho nada y a Harry sí pero Harry dice su nombre y no le da miedo. Bien dicho Ron. – Dijo Harry. Al rato bajó Ginny: ¿Le podéis dar esta carta a Draco? No quiero verle. Claro. – Dijo Ron. Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron a buscar a Malfoy que estaba en el mismo sitio que habían peleado. Harry, vamos a leer la carta antes de dársela. – Dijo Ron.  
  
Odioso Draco: Mi hermano me dijo lo que te hicieron, pero no te voy a perdonar porque tú peleaste, cosa que te dije que no hicieras, lo de quedar en Hogsmeade olvídalo porque no te quiero ver. Adiós, y no me busques.  
  
Ginny  
  
Draco, toma es una carta de Ginny. Vale. – Dijo Draco leyendo la carta con lágrimas en los ojos. – Ahora que Ginny me odia volveremos a ser enemigos así que fuera. Adiós, y siento mucho lo que te hice. – Dijo Ron. Ahora ya no hay nada que hacer. – Dijo Malfoy.  
  
9 – La respuesta de Draco.  
  
Cuando fueron al castillo se deprimieron mucho al ver a Ginny llorando y fueron a ver a Hagrid. ¿Qué os pasa chicos? ¿Estáis tristes? No, lo que sentimos es culpa. – Dijo Ron. ¿Por qué? – Dijo Hagrid. Porque hicimos el plan de separar a Ginny de Draco y están los dos muy deprimidos, y nos sentimos culpables. – Explicó Ron. Hagrid, necesito el baño. – Dijo Hermione con una mano en la boca. Por allí. – Le indicó Hagrid. - ¿Qué pensáis hacer ahora? – Dijo en tono regañino. Lo hemos intentado arreglar, pero prefiero que Ginny esté así que no con Draco porque su padre se trata con Voldemort (Hagrid se estremeció) y no quiero que ande con esa gente. – Dijo Ron apesadumbrado. – Además Ginny lo odia y ya no quiere salir con él pero no deja de llorar. (Hermione llegó en ese momento). Voy fuera a despejarme, ahora entro. – Dijo Hermione. Si Ginny ya no quiere a Draco será porque se dio cuenta de lo que es. – Dijo Hagrid. Pero me va a odiar por el resto de su vida. – Dijo Ron. Hermione entró con sangre en la cara y un papel en la mano. ¡HERMIONE! ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Dijo Harry asustado. Ha sido Malfoy, me dio esto. – Dijo Hermione y se desmayó. Malfoy me las va a pagar. – Dijo Harry cogiendo el papel de la mano de Hermione.  
  
Harry: Te dije aquel día en el campo de quidich que a tu querida novia le podía pasar algo, además, esto es una venganza por separarme de Ginny, me da igual lo que pienses de mí pero te aviso que lo que le he hecho es muy poco comparado con le que le puedo llegar a hacer.  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Ron, ayúdame a coger a Hermione. – Dijo Harry cabreado. Vale, ¿vienes Hagrid? – Preguntó Ron. No, porque sino mato a Malfoy cuando lo vea por hacerle esto a Hermione. No hará falta porque eso lo voy a hacer yo en cuanto vea. – Dijo Harry. Tú lleva la nota Ron, yo llevo a Hermione. – Dijo Harry. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor ya estaba allí todo el colegio, que los miraba sorprendidos. Se acercaron a la mesa de profesores y Harry dijo: Profesor Dumbledore mire lo que le han hecho a Hermione. – Dijo enojado. Vamos a mi despacho. – Dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente. Al salir del comedor: Eh... Profesor, ¿me puede ayudar con Hermione? Esque sino se me va a caer. – Dijo Harry jadeando. Claro. ¡Mobilicorpus! – Dijo Dumbledore. Cuando llegaron al despacho Dumbledore dijo: Cuéntame que pasó mientras yo miro a Hermione. ¡Esto, esto es lo que pasa! – Dijo Harry y le leyó al Dumbledore la nota. Te dije que no debías haberle pegado. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Ron, ¿qué significa eso de "por separarme de Ginny"? Que nosotros impedimos que Draco y mi hermana salieran juntos porque Lucius se trata con Voldemort y no quiero que Ginny ande con esa gente. Bueno, yo buscaré al señor Malfoy, vosotros llevar a Hermione a la enfermaría. Eh... Profesor, ¿el bebé está bien? – Dijo Harry preocupado. Es lo primero que he mirado y sí está bien, id a la enfermaría y decidle a la señora Pomfrey que la cure. Bien. – Dijo Harry. - ¡Mobilicorpus! – Hermione se elevó como si hubiera una camilla invisible debajo. Al llegar a la enfermería le dijeron a la señora Pomfrey lo que les dijo el profesor Dumbledore. Bien, id a comer mientras yo la curo que después de comer ya estará bien. Vale. – Dijo Harry. Y salió de la enfermería. – Voy a buscar a Malfoy, ¿vienes? Pues claro, que Hermione también es mi amiga. – Dijo Ron. Al salir al descampado se encontraron a Malfoy con Crabbe y Goyle.- ¡Petríficus totalus! – Dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez apuntando a Crabbe y a Goyle, Draco empezó a correr pero Harry y Ron le sujetaron por la túnica y se abalanzaron y le empezaron a pegar puñetazos, Ron dijo: Sigue tú, Harry que se lo hizo a tu novia. Vale. Draco, te dije que si la tocabas te daría 1000 como ese y vamos a empezar. Cuando iba por 109 alguien le agarró del brazo. ¡HARRY DÉJALO EN PAZ! – Gritó Hermione ya curada. ¡Estás bien! – Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso y un abrazo. Lo siento Hermione pero todavía me quedan 891 puñetazos por darle. Harry, le has dejado 5 veces peor de lo que me dejó él a mí, ya vale. Lo hago por ti, Hermione. – Dijo Harry. Espera. – Dijo Hermione cuando ya se iban. Se acercó a Draco y le dijo: Por contarlo. – Y le dio una patada en sus partes bajas. ¿Qué es lo que ha contado? – Dijo Harry temiéndose lo peor. Que estoy embarazada. – Dijo Hermione. ¡Ahora sí que le doy los 891 que me quedan! – Dijo Harry y se abalanzó sobre Malfoy otra vez. ¡HARRY, PARA YA, NO ES PARA TANTO SE IBAN A ENTERAR IGUAL! – Chilló Hermione. Pero si sólo me quedan 971, déjame terminar. – Pidió Harry. No, vámonos que al final nos van a quitar puntos o a expulsar y vamos a comer que lo necesitamos. – Dijo señalando a su estómago. Vale. Vamos. – Dijo Harry a Ron. Al llegar al Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío, se sentaron y se pusieron a comer. Mientras estaban comiendo llegó Dumbledore y les dijo: Cuando terminéis de comer venid a mi despacho. Vale. – Dijo Harry. Y Dumbledore se fue. ¿Por qué no montamos las habitaciones en su despacho? Ultimamente pasamos mucho tiempo allí. – Dijo Ron bromeando. A mí no me hace ninguna gracia, Ron fijo que el bobo de Malfoy fue derecho a Dumbledore en cuanto se levantó y nos va a expulsar. – Dijo Hermione. No nos va a expulsar, ¿no ves que a Harry le tiene enchufe? – Dijo Ron. Vale ya, los dos. – Dijo Harry. – No tiene gracia. ¿Tan mal estás? – Dijo Hermione. No soy yo, eres tú Hermione dijo que te haría mucho más, y yo no sé que pensar, pero te voy a proteger, no irás sola a ningún sitio, ni siquiera al baño, Ron o yo te seguiremos a donde quiera que vayas. Vale. – Dijo Hermione decidiendo que era mejor no protestar aunque no le gustaba la idea. - ¿Vamos ya? Sí. – Dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez. Y salieron del Gran Comedor hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Zumo de sangre. – Dijo Harry para que la gárgola se abriera. Al entrar se encontraron a Draco ya curado sentado en una silla. Sentaos. – Dijo Dumbledore. Y explicarme qué es lo que está pasando aquí. Draco empieza tú. Yo estaba paseando después de... de algo personal. ¿Lo de la hermana de Ron? – Dijo Dumbledore. Sí. – Dijo él mirando mal a Ron. – Pues yo estaba paseando después de eso y me encontré con Hermione paseando, me entró mucha envidia porque ella tiene un novio que la quiere y que la cuida, y yo estoy más solo que la una... – Dijo Draco con la cabeza baja. Sigue. – Le dijo Dumbledore. Pues le iba a pegar un puñetazo en el estómago, pero me contuve porque recordé que estaba embarazada. Entonces le di en la cara y ella se defendió y luego le di una nota y le dije que se fuera. Al bebé le podías haber matado igual ¿sabes? – Dijo Dumbledore. ¿Le ha pasado algo? – Dijo Draco angustiado. No, pero casi. – Dijo Dumbledore. Hermione sigue tú. – Dijo Dumbledore. Bien, pues me arrastré hasta la casa de Hagrid y le di a Harry la nota, luego... luego me desmayé y no me acuerdo de más. ¿Harry? – Dijo Dumbledore. Bueno, cuando Hermione se desmayó, me enfadé mucho, vine con Ron al Gran Comedor y luego, después de salir del despacho me encontré con Draco y le dije que mi amenaza de darle 1000 puñetazos era cierta y empecé. Ron, sigue tú. – Dijo Dumbledore. Cuando iba por 109 Hermione le gritó que parase y luego cuando estabamos marchando Hermione dijo que un momento, se acercó a Draco y le dijo: "esto por contarlo" y le dio una patada en sus partes. – Hermione se puso roja. – Luego fuimos a comer y vino usted. El resto de la historia ya la sabe. Bien, supongo que lo de "esto por contarlo" se refiere al tema de Hermione ¿no Draco? – Dijo Dumbledore. Sí. ¿Por qué lo contaste? Porque ellos contaron lo de Ginny. – Dijo Draco defendiéndose. Voy a hacer una pregunta, y quiero que se me responda con sinceridad. – Dijo Dumbledore. - ¿Por qué un Gryffindor y un Slytherin no se pueden llevar bien? Sí nos podemos llevar bien, lo que pasa esque los slytherins son muy... muy selectivos. – Dijo Harry. – Como lo de los Sangre Sucia por ejemplo. A la hermana de Ron le dio igual que fuese un Slytherin. – Dijo Dumbledore. No, al verme paleando me dijo que en los slytherins no se puede confiar. – Dijo Draco. Buen, pues es hora de cambiar esa opinión. Draco pide perdón por lo que has hecho y vosotros tres pedirle perdón por lo que le hicisteis. – Después de que se pidieron perdón Dumbledore dijo: Ahora quiero que no seáis enemigos, sino amigos aunque unos vayan en contra ve Voldemort y otros a favor. ¡YO NO ESTOY A FAVOR SUYO! – Gritó Malfoy. Pero tu padre sí. – Dijo Ron. Basta. Seréis amigos o por lo menos no os peleéis. ¿Vale? – Todos asintieron. – Vale. Podéis marchar. Adiós. – Dijeron ellos. Al salir Harry dijo: Draco, lo de Ginny lo intentamos arreglar pero no quiere. Bien, no importa, ya habrá más chicas. – Se limitó a contestar y se fue. Me da pena. – Dijo Harry cuando Draco dobló la esquina. Bueno, vamos a algún sitio, ir yendo que ahora voy. – Dijo Hermione. No, te acompaña uno a donde vayas. – Dijo Harry. – Recuerda lo que te dije de Draco. Se fueron al descampado hasta la hora de cenar y luego el lunes en las clases fue todo con normalidad. Pero en clase de pociones hubo un percance. Hoy vamos a hacer una poción revitalizante, los ingredientes están en la pizarra. – Dijo Snape. Hermione siéntate con nosotros. – Dijo Harry. A ver, Harry, estamos en clase, no me va a pasar nada. – Protestó Hermione. No es por eso, es porque siempre te sientas con Neville. Vale. – Accedió Hermione. Todos empezaron a hacer sus pociones pero al final de la clase Neville no iba bien con su poción y estalló. ¿Estás bien, Ron? – Dijo Harry. Sí. ¿Y Hermione? No lo sé. Hermione, NOOO. – Dijo Harry. Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo y con sangre en la túnica, demasiada sangre. ¡Profesor Snape! – Dijo Harry. – Tengo que ir a la enfermería. No te hace falta Potter. – Dijo Snape. ¡Pero a Hermione sí! – Dijo él cada vez más asustado. Vale, vaya. – Dijo Snape mirando a la ensangrentada Hermione. Vamos Ron, ayúdame. – Dijo Harry. Sí. – Dijo Ron. ¡Ay! – Dijo Hermione sollozando de dolor. – Harry, me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la barriga, creo que ya no vamos a ser padres, estoy sangrando. No Hermione, no vamos a perder a nuestro bebé por nada del mundo, aguanta. Al llegar a la enfermería la señora Pomfrey dijo: Salgan de aquí por favor. No, yo soy su novio y el padre del hijo que espera. Pues Potter, la verdad, esto tiene muy mala pinta, no creo que la criatura sobreviva. ¿¿QUÉ?? – Dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione a la vez. Pues que creo que el bebé esta... No puede ser, míreme bien. – Dijo Hermione desesperada. Vale. Mm. Esto está muy pero que muy... mal. El bebé a... a sobrevivido, pero ella ha perdido mucha sangre y tiene que quedarse aquí. – Dijo la señora Pomfrey. Vale, pero me quedo con ella. – Dijo Harry.  
  
10 – La novia de Ron  
  
Al cabo de un par de días Hermione ya estaba bien, el sábado fueron a Hogsmeade y se lo pasaron muy bien pero Ron no aparecía por ningún sitio. Al encontrarse con él le dijeron: Ron. ¿Dónde estabas? Con mi novia. – Dijo él. ¿Quién es? – Dijo Hermione. Bueno, pues es... – Empezó a decir Ron. Soy yo. – Dijo una chica rubia, alta, delgada y muy bella. – Me llamo Eva Lewin. Guau. – Dijo Harry sorprendido por la belleza de la chica. ¡Harry! – Dijo Hermione dándole un codazo. ¡Ay! Hermione para, de haces daño. – Dijo Harry. Eres mi pareja, no mires a la chica. – Dijo Hermione molesta. ¿Qué más te da que la mire si tú eres la única a la que quiero? – Dijo Harry. Bueno, vamos ya dejar el tema. – Dijo ella mirando a Eva y a Ron que se estaban riendo. ¿En qué curso estás, Eva? – Dijo Harry. En séptimo, soy de Gryffindor. ¿Y CÓMO ES QUE NO TE HABÍA VISTO CON LO GUAPA QUE ERES? – Dijo Harry. - ¡Ay! – Dijo Harry frotándose la nuca por la colleja recibida. Hermione, si molesto me voy. Ron, ¿no me lo presentas? Oh, se me había olvidado. Este es Harry, Harry Potter. Oh, Harry qué ganas tenía de hablar contigo. – Dijo Eva dándole dos besos a Harry haciendo que Hermione se pusiera más celosa y que Harry se pusiera rojo. Encantado de conocerte. – Dijo Harry. - ¿Queréis ir a las Tres Escobas? Sí. Vamos. – Dijo Eva. Al llegar a las Tres Escobas Harry fue a pedir las cuatro cervezas de mantequilla. Aquí tenéis. – Dijo la camarera. – Cuatro cervezas de mantequilla. – Harry le pagó y la señora se fue. Bueno, ¿cómo te van las clases Harry? – Dijo Eva. Casi todas bien, odio la clase de Pociones, y más al profesor. – Dijo Harry. A mí tampoco me gusta Snape. – Dijo Eva. – Las Pociones en sí no se me dan mal pero esque como odio al profesor pues me salen mal. ¿Y tú, Hermione, no tienes problemas con Pociones? Bueno, se me dan bien y el profesor no me intimida mucho, pero sí que lo odio. Cuando volvieron a Hogwarts Harry dijo: Hermione. ¿Por qué eres tan celosa, no ves que sólo te quiero a ti? Sí, pero no me gusta que le eches piropos a las demás chicas y a mí ninguno. – Dijo ella. ¿Qué tal papi Potter? – Dijo Lavender entre carcajadas. Vete a la mierda Lavender. –Dijo Hermione. ¿Qué han querido decir con ese "papi"? – Dijo Eva. Pues eso, ¿no sabes lo que es un padre o qué? – Dijo Hermione molesta por la pregunta. ¿Significa que vas a ser...? – Dijo Eva confusa. Padre, sí, y va ser un bebé muy lindo. – Dijo Harry. ¡Jolín! No pensé que fueras a ser padre. – Dijo Eva. Pues sí, y yo soy la madre. – Dijo Hermione cada vez más molesta por los comentarios de Eva. Eva se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba molesta y dijo: Lo siento Hermione, no sabía que te enfadarías. – Dijo Eva con la cabeza baja. – Harry miró a Hermione como diciendo: "te has pasado". Lo siento Eva esque estoy muy agobiada últimamente. No pasa nada. – Dijo Eva sonriendo. – Estás perdonada. A partir de ese momento Hermione se portó mejor con Eva. Cuando era la hora cenar se dirigieron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron todos juntos.  
  
11 – Dos muertes y una resurrección.  
  
En las vacaciones de Semana Santa, todos se quedaron en Hogwarts y disfrutaron pero en las vacaciones de Navidad casi todo Gryffindor se fue, sólo quedaban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Eva y un día:  
  
¿Qué hacemos hoy? Es un aburrimiento que no haya nadie. – Dijo Ron Podíamos ir a tomar el aire al descampado, hoy no hace frío, ni siquiera parece un día de invierno. – Propuso Eva. Sí, me parece una idea estupenda. – Dijo Ron. Pues vamos. – Dijo Hermione. Todos salieron y se sentaron debajo del haya que había al límite del bosque prohibido. ¿Vamos a ver a Grawp? – Propuso Harry. Su mujer y sus hijos no nos conocen, no sabemos cómo pueden reaccionar. – Dijo Hermione. Sí, es cierto. – Dijo Ron. ¡AH! – Dijo Harry y se uso las dos manos en la cicatriz. Le dolía tanto que no veía nada, le daban ganas de vomitar del dolor. Harry, cariño, ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo Hermione preocupada. No me vais a creer... pero... estoy seguro de que... Voldemort está muy... cerca de aquí. – Consiguió decir entrecortadamente por el dolor. ¡Harry, eso no puede ser! – Dijo Ron. ¡Chist! Oigo algo. – Dijo Eva. Oyeron una voz. Es él. – Dijo Harry en un susurro. – Os voy a contar una cosa. Dumbledore me dijo que tenía que ser el asesino o la presa de Voldemort, pero que tengo que luchar yo sólo, así que vosotros corred. Hermione, no sé si te volveré a ver algún día. – Dijo Harry poniendo una de sus manos en la cara de su novia. – Así que si no salgo con vida de aquí, cuida de mi hijo todo lo bien que puedas, Ron protégela. Harry Potter, porfin nos vemos para la lucha final ¿no? – Dijo Voldemort. VAMOS. ¿A QUÉ ESPERAIS? CORRED. – Gritó Harry. – HERMIONE, NUNCA OLVIDES QUE TE QUIERO, CUIDA DE MI HIJO, CORRE Y SÁLVATE. Así que vas a tener un hijo. – Dijo Voldemort. Mirando a Hermione que estaba a cinco metros de Harry llorando. – Tendré que impedirlo. HERMIONE CORRE, VA A MATAR AL BEBÉ, NO TE PREOCUPES POR MÍ. – Dijo Harry mirando a su novia correr hacia el castillo con los demás. – Voldemort, esto es entre tú y yo, déjalos en paz. Muy bien, pero tú morirás. – Dijo Voldemort. ¿Me das tu palabra? – Dijo Harry. Palabra del mago más poderoso de la tierra. – Dijo Voldemort. Bien. Pero aunque pienses matarme recuerda que te he vencido cinco veces, y en una sólo tenía un año y casi te mato yo a ti. Pero debes recordar que ahora ese hechizo ya no funciona porque tengo parte de tu sangre. ¿Empezamos? – Dijo Harry con miedo pero dispuesto a luchar. Sí. – Dijo Voldemort riéndose de Harry porque estaba temblando. No te rías y terminemos esto de una vez. – Dijo Harry ya sin temblar. Muy bien, ha sido un placer haberte conocido. ¡Avada Kedavr...! ¡Expeliarmo! – Dijo Harry antes que Voldemort y la varita de Voldemort cayó al suelo. – Te dije que te iba a costar y ahora voy a disfrutar mucho de este momento. ¡CRUCCIO! – Dijo Harry. Voldemort se retorcía en el suelo y gritaba. No... conseguirás... matarme... – Dijo Voldemort y le dio a Harry una patada. Harry fue a coger su varita pero Voldemort ya tenía la suya. Es la hora ¡Avada Kedavra! – Dijo Voldemort riendo. Harry iba a cerrar los ojos pero el hechizo no le dio a él sino a Ron que había venido a ayudar a Harry. Harry vio que Hermione y Eva estaban también allí y que Eva se arrodilló llorando en el suelo. RON NOOO. – Gritó Harry. – Pero Ron ya había muerto. – PRIMERO MATAS A MIS PADRES, LUEGO A MI AMIGO. NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR TE VOY A MATAR SIN VARITA. – Dijo Harry con la varita en la mano y apuntando a Voldemort,. Luego dijo un hechizo y una cuerdas ataron a Voldemort Harry tiró su varita y la de Voldemort la rompió dándole un golpe contra su rodilla. – EVA, HERMIONE ACERCAOS QUE LO VOY A MATAR. Ellas dos se acercaron y miraron a Voldemort con asco. Vas a pagar con tu vida lo de Ron, te voy a matar muy lentamente para que sufras. – Dijo Harry. Soy inmortal. – Dijo Voldemort en tono burlón. Ahora lo veremos. – Dijo Harry y empezó a darle puñetazos, Hermione y Eva se unieron. ¿Y piensas matarme así? – Dijo Voldemort entre gemidos de dolor. No, sólo estoy disfrutando un poco antes de matarte. Al rato llegó Dumbledore y dijo: Tom. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Ha salido del bosque prohibido. – Dijo Harry. – Y ahora ha llegado la hora de matarte. Hermione, Eva quitaos, esto lo tengo que hacer yo solo. – Y puso sus manos en el cuello de Voldemort y apretó con fuerza impidiendo que Voldemort respirase. – Te dije que no ibas a poder conmigo. Esto es por matar a Ron y a mis padres. Harry, ¿no crees que deberías hacerlo rápido como planeaba hacértelo él a ti? – Dijo Dumbledore. No, porque él mató a mis padres y a mi mejor amigo, sin que yo le hiciera nada. Mucha gente empezó a formar un corro alrededor de Harry y de Voldemort y miraban expectantes cómo lo mataba. Harry, tienes que ser un verdadero Gryffindor para poder matar a al-que- no... A Voldemort. – Dijo Malfoy. Como ves la gente ya no te tiene miedo, asqueroso Sangre Sucia. – Dijo Harry. Aunque sea un Sangre Sucia logré matar a muchas personas, entre ellas a tus padres y a Ron. – Dijo Voldemort con voz débil. ¿Lo ves Draco? Sí que era un Sangre Sucia como te dije. – Dijo Harry. Siento no haberte creído. – Dijo Draco. Malfoy, iba a sacar a tu padre de Azkaban pero como voy a morir no podré. Tú nunca has hecho nada por nadie, muérete ya. – Dijo Draco. Harry apretó más el cuello de Voldemort y pasados unos minutos Voldemort murió. Al comprobar que estaba muerto lo soltó, se levantó y le dio a Hermione un fuerte abrazo y un beso. Luego alguien le dio una palmada en la espalda y Eva dio un grito ahogado. Bien hecho Harry. ¡RON! Estás vivo. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? – Dijo Harry. Hice un escudo y la maldición no me mató, pero vi cómo lo matabas. Fue muy sorprendente. Eva se abalanzó sobre Ron y los dos cayeron al suelo besándose y los del corro riéndose. Harry, como ahora no está Voldemort tengo el placer de comunicarte que ya no tienes que vivir con tus tíos, puedes vivir con tu padrino si quieres. – Dijo Dumbledore. ¡Estupendo Harry! – Dijo Hermione. – Algo se mueve en el bolsillo de Voldemort HARRY es Colagusano. – Harry fue hasta el cadáver de Voldemort y cogió a una rata que era Colagusano. Dumbledore, he encontrado a Peter. – Dijo Harry. – Ahora Sirius ya es oficialmente inocente. Bien cogeré a Voldemort y a Peter. – Y luego se desapareció. ¿Hermione tienes una pluma y un pergamino? – Dijo Harry. Sí, toma. – Dijo la chica. Harry voy por Hedwig. – Dijo Ron.  
  
Querido Sirius: ¡¡¡ERES OFICIALMENTE INOCENTE!!! He matado a Voldemort y he capturado a Peter, Dumbledore los cogió a los dos y se fue al Ministerio de Magia a demostrar que tú eres inocente y que Voldemort se ha ido para siempre. ¿Ahora que eres inocente me puedo ir a vivir contigo? Espero que me dejes porque sino me iré a vivir con Ron o Hermione (creo que con Hermione si tuviera que elegir porque voy a ser padre). Conectaremos cuando te llegue la carta por el espejo de mi padre.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Llegó Ron con Hedwig. Hedwig, este viaje es muy importante así que hazlo lo más deprisa que puedas ¿vale? Es para Sirius. La lechuza le dio un picotazo cariñoso de despedida y se fue volando muy deprisa.  
  
12 – De vuelta a casa con Alejandra.  
  
Dumbledore llegó a la hora de cenar, entró en el Gran Comedor y dijo: Ahora os voy a decir una cosa que mañana saldrá en primera plana en todos los periódicos del mundo mágico. Voldemort ha muerto y ruego por favor que le dediquéis un fuerte aplauso a HARRY POTTER por haberle vencido. Todos aplaudieron, hasta Draco y sus amigotes. La segunda y última cosa esque Sirus Black ha sido declarado inocente porque Hermione Granger vio a Peter Pettigrew. Dediquémosle otro aplauso. Todos aplaudieron. A Harry le concedo doscientos puntos por matar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y a Hermione cien puntos por atrapar a un asesino, ¡ah! Y recuerdo que como Voldemort ya no está no tenéis porqué tenerle miedo así que brindemos por un mundo sin Voldemort. POR UN MUNDO SIN VOLDEMORT. – Dijo todo el Gran Comedor. Al día siguiente le llegó a Harry la respuesta de la carta.  
  
Querido Harry: Vete a la cabaña de Hagrid en cuanto leas esto.  
Sirius Black  
  
Me voy a la cabaña de Hagrid ¿venís? – Dijo Harry inmediatamente. Sí. – Dijo ron. Vale. – Dijo Hermione (que cada vez tenía más barriga). Salieron del Gran Comedor y fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid corriendo, abrieron la puerta y Harry se tiró a los brazos de su padrino. Hola Harry, me alegro mucho de verte, felicidades. Gracias, Sirius, ¿puedo ir a vivir contigo? – Dijo Harry. Claro. – Dijo su padrino. ¿Dónde está tu casa? – Dijo Harry. A tres kilómetros de la de Hermione. – Dijo Sirius. No será esa casa que parece que está tirada para los muggles ¿no? – Dijo la chica. Pues es precisamente esa. – Dijo Sirius. – Así os podréis ver. Bueno, me tengo que ir a limpiar mi casa que me temo que después de tantos años estará llena de porquería. – Dijo Sirius. El resto de curso se pasó volando, Harry consiguió muchos EXTASIS también Ron y Hermione que cada vez se quejaba más de las patadas del bebé. En el banquete de fin de curso: La casa ganadora ha sido ¡GRYFFINDOR! Con 987 puntos, en segundo lugar ¡SLYTHERIN! Con 852 Puntos, en tercer lugar ¡RAVENLAW! Con 741 puntos y por último ¡HUFFLEPUFF! Con 654 puntos. Harry. – Dijo Hermione con cara de dolor. – Ya viene el bebé. Vamos a la enfermería. – Dijo Harry levantándose y ayudando a Hermione a levantarse. Como el Gran Comedor estaba atento a lo que decía Dumbledore nadie se enteró de que Harry Ron y Hermione salían, cuando llegaron a la enfermería la señora Pomfrey dijo: Weasley salga de aquí, al señor Potter lo dejo quedarse porque es el padre pero usted salga. No. – Dijo Hermione. – Que se quede. Bien vamos a empezar. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! No pensé que iba a doler tanto. – Dijo Hermione sudorosa. Ya sale, empuja. – Dijo la enfermara. – Ya está, es una niña. La llamaré... Alejandra ¿Te gusta Harry? – Dijo Hermione. Sí. Además es tan guapa como su madre. – Dijo Harry. En ese momento apareció Dumbledore por la puerta de la enfermería. Es preciosa. ¿Cómo se llama? – Dijo Dumbledore. Alejandra. – Dijo Harry. ¿Ron, Hermione y yo podemos marchara hora? Esque no es plan de quedase en el colegio hasta mañana con Alejandra. Sí, os traje un traslador para que os vayáis ahora. – Dijo Dumbledore. Vale. ¿Adónde nos lleva? – Dijo Harry. A casa de Sirius. Vale. – Dijo Hermione tocando el traslador con los demás. Harry sintió esa extraña sensación de que un anzuelo le agarraba por el ombligo, pero al cabo de un par de minutos estaban todos en casa de Sirius, (una casa diferente porque en el Cuartel General de la Orden no quería vivir). Hola Sirius. - Dijo Harry alegre. Hola. ¿Cómo se llama tu hijo? – Dijo Sirius. Se llama Alejandra. – Dijo Harry. Bonito nombre. – Dijo Sirius. – Hermione, tus padres están en la cocina, es por aquí. Por cierto, hola Ron. Hola. – Dijo Ron. Los tres siguieron a Sirius hasta la cocina donde estaban los padres de Hermione que se encariñaron rápido con el bebé. Ahora tendremos que hablar si Harry vive con Hermione, cada uno en su casa, o Hermione con nosotros. – Dijo Sirius. Yo prefiero que Harry viva aquí con Sirius, pero yo quiero vivir con él y así le hacemos compañía a Sirius. – Dijo Hermione. – Iré a visitaros y vendréis vosotros todos los días. Me parece buena idea. – Dijo el padre de Hermione. – Pero me gustaría saber ¿cuándo te quedaste en estado si en el colegio, por lo que tengo entendido dormís separados chicos y chicas? Déjame a mí Hermione, tú vete y dale de comer a Alejandra. – Dijo Harry. – Bueno pues la noche que ustedes fueron a la boda Hermione vino a mi cuarto y me dijo que yo le gustaba, yo le dije que ella a mí también y bueno... ¿Pero lo buscabais? – Dijo la madre de Hermione. No, usamos precauciones pero a veces fallan. Sí. – Dijo el padre de Hermione. - ¿Y por qué lo tuvisteis? Porque no somos nadie para negar la vida a nadie. – Dijo Harry. Bueno, pues Hermione se puede quedar aquí si lo desea, vendremos todos los días a ver a Alejandra. – Dijo la madre de Hermione. Vale. Voy a mandar una carta a mis tíos para que sepan que estoy aquí. – Dijo Harry. Cogió una pluma y un pergamino y escribió:  
  
Querida tía: Te mando a ti la carta porque tío Vernon no lo entendería, he matado a Voldemort y ahora ya no tengo por qué vivir con vosotros, me lo dijo Dumbledore. Ahora me voy a quedar a vivir con Sirius Black, mi padrino, porque también he demostrado que es inocente, me quedo a vivir con Sirius porque vosotros no me dejaríais vivir allí con mi novia. Y diréis que por qué tengo que vivir con ella, pues es porque soy padre de una niña llamada Alejandra. Contéstame, escribes una carta y se la pones en el pico a mi lechuza, ella me encontrará.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Después de cuatro horas llegó la contestación:  
  
Hola Harry: Quédate donde quieras así no te molestarán ni Tío Vernon ni Dudley. Ya se lo dije a Vernon y dice que vengas aunque tengas gemelos y yo le convencí de que era mejor que estuvieras lejos de nosotros, me tienes que decir dónde vives o venir a visitarnos para conocer a tu hija. Bueno, esto de mandar cartas por lechuza es muy raro pero es efectivo.  
  
P.D. Te mando un poco de dinero a escondidas. Besos de:  
  
Petunia  
  
Sirius, ¿mañana podemos ir a ver a mis tíos? Me han mandado una carta y me dicen que les diga donde vivimos, pero prefiero ir yo y presentarte. – Dijo Harry. Vale. ¿Pero no decías que tus tíos eran muy malos? – Dijo Sirius. Sí, pero este año mi tía se porta bien conmigo. – Dijo Harry. – Y es un milagro porque si no se llega a portar bien y no me deja ir a casa de Hermione no sería padre en este momento. Me alegro por ti, Harry. – Dijo el padre de Hermione muy contento. – Espero que no hayáis tenido problemas con Alejandra en el colegio. Solo un par de ellos, le dieron una paliza a Hermione y en clase de Pociones estalló un caldero y casi sufre un aborto. – Dijo Harry sin hacer caso de las caras que ponían los padres de Hermione y Sirius. – No os preocupéis, no le pasó nada a nadie, bueno sí, a Draco Malfoy porque fue el quién le dio la paliza a Hermione. Harry, cógela un rato que no la has cogido. – Interrumpió Hermione. Bien. – Dijo Harry. Cuidado con la cabeza. Harry cogió a Alejandra y se fue a la cocina con todos. Harry se sentía muy bien al tener en brazos a una criatura indefensa y hermosa. Harry se preguntó de qué color tendía los ojos, si verdes como él o marrones como Hermione. Después de cenar los padres de Hermione se fueron. Como Sirius quería dormir con Alejandra hizo aparecer una cuna en su cuarto, mientras que Harry y Hermione dormían en una cama de matrimonio. Harry y Hermione se daban calor mutuamente, además la piel de Hermione estaba tan suave... casi como la de Alejandra. Al día siguiente se levantaron, se vistieron, desayunaron y se fueron a casa de los Dursley. Harry llamó a la puerta y salió Dudley. Hola Dudley. – Dijo Harry. – Venimos a visitaros. Os estábamos esperando, pasar. – Dijo Dudley educado. Harry, me habías dicho que eran mal educados. – Susurró Hermione al oído de Harry cuando entraban. Mi primo tuvo un incidente con Hagrid y le salió una cola de cerdo, desde ese momento le tiene mucho respeto a los magos. – Dijo Harry en un susurro.  
  
Hola Harry. – Dijo Petunia. Hola Harry. – Dijo Vernon. Hola. – Dijo Harry. – Vamos a la cocina. Cuando estuvieron allí Harry dijo: Esta es mi novia, Hermione. – Dijo Harry. Hola. – Saludó la chica. – Encantada. Este es mi padrino, Sirius Black. – Dijo Harry. – Dudley, no te asustes es inocente. Hola. – Saludó Sirius. Hola. – Saludaron Petunia Vernon y Dudley al mismo tiempo. Y por último esta es mi hija, Alejandra. – Dijo Harry. Es preciosa. – Dijo Petunia cogiendo al bebé. Y dándose cuenta que Vernon ponía los ojos en blanco. – ¡Vernon! No me digas que no es bonita, te portas muy mal con Harry y eso que los magos (Vernon se puso pálido, no le gustaba nada la palabra "magos") nos advirtieron que si no nos portábamos bien con él nos harían algo, y deja de poner esa cara, no es para tanto hay gente que tiene otros dones pero por dentro somos todos iguales. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿desde cuándo su tía defendía a los magos? Tía, déjalo, estoy demasiado acostumbrado a que me haga eso. – Dijo Harry. Pero Hermione y Sirius no. – Dijo ella tajantemente. – Bueno. ¿Os quedáis a comer? He hecho tu plato favorito, Harry. ¿Y tú cómo sabes cuál es mi plato favorito si nunca has hecho nada que me guste? – Dijo Harry. Es pollo asado con patatas. – Dijo Petunia. ¡Guau! ¿Cómo lo has sabido? Soy bruja... jajajaja, no, lo se porque la señora Figg me lo dijo. ¡Ah! Bueno, pues nos quedamos. – Dijo Harry. Después de comer llegó una lechuza para Harry. Era del Ministerio de Magia:  
  
Estimado señor Potter: Le comunicamos que ha sido admitido para auror y le rogamos que se presente en el Ministerio de Magia para confirmar que quiere el empleo a las 17:30 de esta tarde. Un cordial saludo de:  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
Ministro de Magia.  
  
Me han aceptado para ser auror. – Dijo Harry feliz. – Voy a aceptarlo. Es fantástico. - Dijo Sirius. Muy bien Harry. – Dijo Hermione besándolo. ¿Qué es eso de "auror"? – Dijo Petunia. Una persona que lucha contra los mortífagos y contra el crimen. – Dijo Harry. Es parecido a la policía. – Aclaró Hermione. Bueno. Nosotros nos vamos que me tengo que preparar. – Dijo Harry. Hasta luego. – Dijo Petunia.  
  
FIN  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, escribiré más historias. 


End file.
